Sepents Have souls hgss style
by pandorina86
Summary: Blood, Betreyal, and a whole lot of Angst. This is version 2 instead of dm is SS and ya know being naughty is better than being nice. Wow i suck at these.


**Firstly I wanna say I own none of this. Secondly this was a HG/DM story but I'm seeing how it would work out As a SS/HG story cause WIKTT totally rocks! lol**

Hermione sat on her bed starring out the window of 234-maple lane wondering where it all went wrong...Lets start from the beginning.

Hermione was tired of being the goody goody who always got overlooked so she decided at the end of 6th year that it was time for a change!

"I can be sexy and smart. I'll show them!"...

Hermione's mother Jane gave her some money and told her to have fun shopping with the girls. She wanted new hair and new wardrobe to go with her new happy careless sexy attitude. The first shop was 'Tina's Titillating Thongs'

"Yes I'll take 34 assorted lace thongs in pink, baby blue and silver"

By the end of the day Hermione's hair was now blonde with little hints of pink highlights and she now owned about 30 mini-mini skirts. And lots of cute shoes!

"Wow dear you look so wonderful! Go put your stuff away you Grandmother is here for dinner and she

Brought her new husbands sons Jared and Seth along...those boys are so smart I tell you, you ought to be looking at one of them for a husband!"

Hermione went upstairs and put her stuff away and walked back down stairs. At the dinner table everything was fine until her mother started selling her to Jared and Seth

"Hermione here is one of a kind smart, knows her place, and not to much to deal with she's perfect"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"May I be excused I want to go up stairs and relax a bit."

"Sure sweets why don't you take Jared and Seth with you"

"Right this way guys"

"Yikes you are one hot piece of ass" Jared said. Hermione blushed

"Thanks"

"So uhm what do you guys do?"

"Well Jared here is studying to be a lawyer and well I'm just going with the flow living off daddies money"

"So Hermione", Jared said "You like to party much?"

"I'm not really a party type sorry"

"That's OK want to come out with us tonight?"

"Sure that'd be nice"

About fifteen minutes later Hermione met Seth and Jared outside

"So, where are we going?"

"Surprise, cant tell you"

"Uhm OK"

She followed behind them until they were in front of the entrance to a night club called Pure once Hermione walked in she realized there was nothing "Pure" about this place.

All the girls were so beautiful and they looked like models. Hermione felt out of place until she realized she had a makeover.

"Come with us" Jared, said. They lead her to a back room telling her it was the VIP section so she followed.

"Now Hermione you do realize we both really like you right?"

"You, you do?"

"Uh huh"

"So I think its only fair that we both get a piece of you"

With that being said Jared punched Hermione in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her and she fell down. They ripped her thong off her and proceeded to rape her the whole time telling her she deserved what she was getting for dressing like a slut. Hermione just sat there and cried.

About 3 hours later she was thrown out of a taxi on her front lawn and her whole family was threatened if she ever spoke a word.

From that day forward Hermione decided she'd never do anything again just because someone else wanted her to. She'd always be the one in control.

A week after crying and doing things she couldn't explain she decided to take the clothing she had bought back and wanted a whole other makeover that said "yea IM sexy but DONT FUCK WITH ME"

Hermione saw a 2 store back to back she had never seen before "Enchantress" and "Hot topic" she smiled and went into them...

Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express excited about making Head Girl and couldn't wait to see who the other Head was.

"Hermione! Bloody hell is that you!"

Hermione whipped around to see none other then Ron Weasley starring wide mouthed at her.

"Well Granger you wanted it so play the part" she whispered under her breath.

Hermione was wearing a black bra with black fishnet shirt over it which, she hoped covered up her cutting habit she had developed over the rest of the summer. The skirt she wore was about 8 inches long black and green with silver chains all over it and a snake pendant for the button in the front she had on Black leather knee high boots and 5-inch heels. She had also gotten her eyebrow, tongue and 6 more ear piercing. She also had a snake tattooed on her lower back, which symbolized her self-declaration of not having a sex and being fierce and in control as well. On her left arm was a tattoo of a Greek god she loved Eris...The Goddess of Chaos. Her hair was now a black silky curtain of curls with purple streaks in it.

"Oh Ron! I missed you so much! And of course it's me!" She hugged him and noticed a boy glaring at her.

"Harry what's the matter with you mate!" said Ron.

"You didn't write either of us all summer and now you're looking like a bloody slytherin!"

"Harry relax I didn't send you any letters because I was studying a lot and uhm I like the way I look"

"OK Mione IM sorry"

"So which one of you made head boy?"

"NEITHER!"

"I was so sure Dumbledore would have picked on of you"

"Sorry I can't sit with you guys I have to the heads compartment" They boys looked hurt but they understood.

Hermione opened the door a was surprised "MALFOY?"

He continues looking out of the window boredly.

"Wow granger you know how to pronounce my name" as Draco turned his head it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Well Granger I see milk does do a body some good:" Hermione smiled and then showed him the finger. "Even if it is a Mudblood's body" her smiled quickly faded into something evil.

"Draco do not pretend as if you don't like what you see"

"I...I...don't Granger you're quite the cocky one"

"Look Draco you do realize we're going to have to work together this year right?"

"Unfortunately"

"Well try not to get in my way!" with that Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the door until she felt hands upon her wrists.

"You called me by my first name!"

"I didn't know it was against the fucking law now take your hands off me!"

"Sorry, Hermione" he said smiling slightly. Hermione pinned him against the wall

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" "I just thought since you called me by my first name I'd call you by yours"

Hermione whipped out of the room and went to go change into her robes.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry! Let's begin with the sorting"

The Sorting hat began a song

"This year will be the year where loyalties will be tested. Be careful where your valuable time here on earth will be invested. Houses need unite with other Houses the people whom which I sort. Be careful of watchful eyes they belong to Voldemort!"

The students gasped. Dumbledore looking worried. Thinking the hat was done he stood up to finish his speech but the old hat kept singing.

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you. Be careful of your friends and watch carefully so you know why they betrayed you"

After the feast Hermione met Draco were escorted by professor snape to their dorms. Outside of their portrait for their common room Hermione smiled instantly recognizing the Goddess Eris on their portrait. Eris saw her arm and smiled then said

"HATCHESTIS ALMART NOEM TOR ETISTA LOMAR"

felt a tickle on her hand so did Snape but how would she know that.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing I was just recognizing your signature so you could get into the rooms, I was speaking the language of the god calm down silly girl! If you want you friends to no the password it is "Chaos!" Boy was this going to be a weird year Hermione thought.

"What was what?" Draco asked unknowing what she was talking about.

Draco went straight to his room and Professor Snape grabbed Hermione...

"What the hell are you up to Granger? Most pureblooded can tell when they've been charmed!"

"I didn't charm you Sir what the hell are you talking about!" Hermione shrieked realizing she just badmouthed a teacher.

"Oh no. Eris" Hermione said.

She knew the picture would be a way to contact the real Eris so she went outside the portrait hole "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hermione went inside and sat on her sofa which was black... Draco's was silver.

A couple things in their common room got knocked over and there was loud swirling wind. "KILL THE VISUAL EFFECTS AND COME ON!" Hermione screamed while Snape looked panicked. A woman with a old Greek looking dress that was black and lined in silver appeared her hair was long and black with purple streaks in it and she had on heavy eyeliner.

"You rang?" she asked Hermione. "What in the hell did you do to us?" "Nothing" "Oh yes you did!" Snape now spoke up and said.

"I am the Goddess here I will not be commanded by Mortals regardless of what connections we have!"

"Connections? What Connections?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'd say that's for me to know and for you to find out Hermione Erisa Granger"

"My middle name is Jane not Erisa"

"Whatever you say dear" Eris smirked.

"Actually you first name is short for Hermion-Erisa" Snape sat back just watching the exchange when he noticed a strange revelation... THEY LOOK JUST ALIKE! Well the goddess looks older and more defined but still.

"All I want to know is why I was charmed and what the charm was then you both can go back to having a cat fight OK!" Snape spat.

"I was giving you both the power of the gods," Eris said.

Snape sneered. "My family already has traces of the gods in it thank you very much." he stated mater of faculty. "Well you were chosen... By ME so deal with it now get out of here so I can talk to my daughter!" with that Hermione's head shot up,

"WHAT!"

She and Snape both said united. Eris pointed a finger at Snape and he disappeared. "Where did you send him?" "Oh don't worry he's in his chambers asleep, maybe hehe"

"Now listen Hermione, You are my daughter, why do you think we look so much alike?" "Make up, hair dye, awesome taste in colors?"

"Look I know you have a lot of questions for and I promise you all of them will be answered. A book will appear here in the morning for you to know a little about your past. You must NEVER let Snape see it until you think the time is most certainly right."

"What does all this have to do with The Professor?"

"Ah my dear Hermionerisa the book will explain all"

"Why cant you tell me now?"

"Because you wont sleep until you've read it all and you've made head girl and this year will not be off to a bad start! Now get up there and go to bed!"

"But..." Eris was gone.

When Hermione first woke up in the morning she got dressed and ran down stairs there was a book on her coffee table. The title read "Never forget"

Hermione opened the book up and gasped "oh my god"...

**OK for those of you who haven't read the other version I know I know you hate me for the cliffy! Please review… oh and a need a beta so if anyone is interested let me know.**


End file.
